Argetlam04
Note: the correct title of this page should be "argetlam04", but Fandom does not allow for lowercase titles. argetlam04 joined on February 17th, after being invited by FlyingGMM on a MUN trip. He joined Montrose later that night, making him the second member of the faction at that time, but only a week after joining was inducted into Sylvia. He lives in his walled village of Iris in southern Montrose, almost bordering the Federal Province. Notable achievements include being a Montrose delegate, the Consul of the Sylvian Union, quartermiester in Montrose (twice), the planning of the City of Banastair, and the construction of the West Sea Ocean Monument Grinder. Accomplishments Military and Conflict: argetlam has fought in many wars to defend the Sylvian Union. Listed in chronological order, they are as follows: Unnecessary War: arget was almost able to reach raVVsend, but due to the lag caused by 1.14 Troubles and the extensive amount of people on, fell out of a chunk on a boat, and was stuck underground when the chunk loaded. He soon died, and when he returned there all of his stuff had either despawned or been trapped underground. After receiving new gear from toeGANG, he helped the others search for the place where raVVen217 had logged off, or where his base was. Unfortunately, the lag was so bad, he was soon forced to get off and could not help in this conflict anymore. Bagelonian Occupation of Goomlandia: argetlam was one of the first people to help Marshal FlyingGMM in the Bagelonian Occupation of Goomlandia. He was supposed to help set up Bagelonian outposts throughout the wanted land, but by the time he showed up, no more assistance was needed. Instead, he was tasked by FlyingGMM to keep and eye on a Goomlandian citizen (he has no recollection of who) and takedown Goomlandian flags around the occupied area. After the conflict ended, they were kept in one of his chests for several months until they were burned while Goomyman77 was online. War of Northern Aggression: During his reign as consul, Sylvian and Vailan tensions were at a peak. Several incidents, such as the bridge disagreement, the "accidental" nuking of the area behind the Montrose Library, and the Free the End movement had all brought these two great nations to the brink of war. These tensions finally snapped when Vailan declared a religious war on those not of the religion Oarfanism. Forces amassed in and around Gabeford, with many Sylvians taking sniper positions in Gabeford's newly constructed roof. Vailanders gathered outside. When fighting began, Vailan released a wither and proceded to wreak havoc on the surrounding fields. Sylvians bravely fired round after round of arrows at Vailanders and the wither alike, but try as they would, they wither broke through the walls of the sniper nest. Several Vailanders, including Flashy10 and Magos_Aspace were able to gain entry and proceeded to murder all of the defending Sylvians with their increased "swords" MCMMO abilities. Many Sylvians then went out to hide from the Vailanders wrath, but argetlam04 bravely returned, under the effect of speed and invisibility potions. While the Vailanders were looking away, he used scaffolding to sneak into the top layer of Gabeford where he was able to grab an inventory's worth of valuables, including "Basic Boi", Abstacious' prize sword, and "Shoot Very Well", a powerful bow that no one claimed after the war, which he took to use. After depositing those items in Iris, he took another dose of the potions and returned to Gabeford to rescue more materials. Unfortunately, one of the Vailanders saw him and killed him before he could escape. Even after dying, he returned a third time, this time escaping successfully from Gabeford with a full set of gear, which he donned. Vetous, now able to see him with his gear on, proceded to chase him down rivers in Montrose before eventually killing him. At this point, argetlam decided to take up flint and steel in place of a sword and attempt to grief some of Vailan's wooden structures, which others had been doing until this point. The first thing he saw and lit on fire was what appeared to be a work camp in the middle of the forest, which has yet to be repaired. After making the rest of the trek to Vailan Proper, he had to get off. The following night, he led a bomb squad that consisted of GoatWhisperer and FlyingGMM as main cannoneers, himself to know where to put the cannon, and Abstacious as moral support that launched barrages at where argetlam thought the Vailan vault was. After a half an hour of bombardment, they were able to break into the music combination lock that TheLemonZest had made (note: the destruction of his contraption caused Lemon to leave temporarily, which was not intentional). With further bombardment, they were able to further destroy Vailan's vault, Note: Work in progress Category:Characters